


Boots & Boys

by aggiepuff, Whedonista93



Series: Texas Honey [6]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Lucas has a sister, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, boot to the head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Everyone, TJ especially, is getting tired of Lucas and Maya dancing around each other





	Boots & Boys

The tension was so thick TJ might gag. The glances Maya and Lucas give each other when the other isn’t looking are so full of barely restrained bittersweet longing TJ doesn’t see how no one else notices. They’d started when the gang had started planning for Homecoming fifteen minutes ago. Everyone had agreed to meet at Topanga’s so they could all take pictures together before heading to the venue. Now there was a debate between party bus or limo. Personally, TJ was partial to a party bus. They held more people and she had already told Riley she planned to invite Charlie Gardner to ride with them since he was her friend and didn’t have anyone else to go with, all his other friends already having dates.

 

Of course, whether or not there was space in the limo for all eight of them might become a moot point if she murdered her big brother for not getting his head out of his ass.

 

Her fingers itched. Lucas shot another angst-filled look at Maya—and was promptly smacked in the head by a flying boot.

 

Maya cackled. Lucas whipped around to glare at her. “What was that for?”

 

TJ pointed a finger at him, eyes narrowed. “You know exactly what that was for.”

 

“No I don’t!”

 

“Now, TJ, I’m sure whatever Lucas did, violence isn’t the answer,” Riley tried.

 

Zay shook his head. “Oh honey, you don’t want to get in the middle of this,” he said at the same time TJ snapped, “Eat your potatoes, sweetie,” her glare never leaving Lucas’ face.

 

Lucas’ wide, incredulous gaze didn’t waver. TJ narrowed her eyes. Lucas blinked.

 

Finally, TJ snapped, “Get your head out of your fucking ass and  _ do _ something!” She stood, shoving her chair back, and marched from the cafeteria.

 

“What was that about?” Farkle asked.

 

Lucas shook his head but Zay saw his eye twitch. He knew that twitch. It was Lucas’ liar’s twitch. Whenever Lucas lied, his left eye would do that little twitch. Whatever TJ was upset about, Lucas knew exactly what it was—she had probably told him in that silent way the siblings had, the way that always had people wondering if they were twins with freaky twin telepathy. Zay sighed. For all Lucas was a stubborn son of a gun, he had nothing on TJ. The girl might only be five foot three and be a 130 pounds soaking wet, but she didn’t have that nice streak that kept her brother from crossing the line. Whatever Lucas wasn’t doing, Zay knew he would cave to TJ eventually. Zay just hoped Lucas caved before TJ got nasty.


End file.
